Next to You
by NorraLynn
Summary: Tenley Andrews and her daughter Flora are new to White Pine Bay, and they've taken up residence at the Bates Motel. Tenley seems like a lovely girl and Dylan finds himself falling for her mysterious nature, but even the nicest girls can harbor the darkest pasts and Tenley is no exception. Triggering content. Language. Norma/Alex. Dylan/OC. Norman/Emma.
1. Prologue

_Hi babies! So this is my first Bates Motel fanfic and I really hope you jewels enjoy it as much as I'll enjoy writing, clearly it's a Dylan pairing because if I'm being honest he's a serious bae. Anyways my beanie babies enjoy and I'll be back with more sometime soon._

* * *

 _Tenley_

I pulled off the road onto the rocky, makeshift carpark outside the Bates Motel, my car slowly inched forward. I could hear the engine sputtering and then suddenly it died, I groaned and let my head fall onto the steering wheel, of course this would happen to me. Things in my life were never easy, I had finally saved up enough money to get out of the goddamned awful town that harbored the man who stole my innocence, but gave me the best thing that has happened to me so far. I sat up and looked towards the backseat, I felt a smile tug at my lips as I saw my little angel was still sleeping, that child I swear was just me as a little girl all over again. Flora McKinley, my pride and joy, and the only reason I'm still alive today, she's a ten month old bundle of energy.

I put the car in park and actually turned the ignition off, even though the car had died, I shoved the keys into the pocket of my sister's hoodie that she had given me as keepsake, something to remember her by. I climbed out of the car and opened the back door to get Flora out of her seat, she stirred and started crying as she the harsh cold bit at her little cheeks. I grabbed her blanket and quickly wrapped her in it, as I softly rocked her.

"Sshh, sshh, it's okay Ra-Ra. It's okay, mummy's got you, baby girl." I said softly.

I shut the car door with my hip and gently bounced and rocked Flora till she fell back asleep which wasn't to long. The rocks crunched under my beat-up converse as I walked towards the office of the motel, I held Flora to me tightly, trying to make sure she was warm in this biting cold weather. I shifted Flora to open the door, but a girl with an oxygen tank and nostril tube attached to it, quickly opened it for me.

"Thank you." I said giving her a light smile.

"Your welcome." She said returning the smile.

I stepped inside and almost sighed as the warmth of the office settled in around me, the heater in my car had gone out a couple towns back and I had spent the whole time making sure that Flora was warm that I'd forgotten I needed to stay warm too. The girl who had held the door for me, muttered a one moment to me before she disappeared back into to the office, from which a pretty blonde woman emerged from. She gave me a smile and I saw her eyes look down at my daughter, I could see the motherly affection in her eyes, and it helped to put me at ease.

"How old is your baby?" She asked with a soft smile.

"She's ten months old and she's the best thing that ever happened to me." I said softly.

The auburn haired girl came back up to the desk then with a form in her hand, she laid it on the desk and the blonde haired woman stepped forward. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and the girl turned to her with a questioning look.

"Emma, why don't you run up to the house and tell Dylan I'm going to need some help unloading some guests things. I'll help out this lovely young woman out for now." The blonde woman said.

"Okay, whatever you say Norma." Emma replied.

Emma walked out of the office and I ignored the chill that ran up my spine from the cold air that was let in. I turned to Norma again and she smiled at me again, I returned the smile as I shifted Flora to be able to fill out the paperwork, then I remembered I'd left my wallet in the car.

"If it would make things a little easier I could hold your daughter, if you don't mind of course." Norma said.

I knew my face probably portrayed my thanks, and I shifted Flora so that I could hand her over to Norma, she held out her arms and grabbed my daughter.

"Thank you so much, I'll take her back in just a minute." I said relief coloring my voice.

I quickly scurried outside and grabbed my wallet from the car before hurrying back inside to fill out the form. I pulled my license and credit card out as I filled out the form, I heard Flora softly coo and Norma whispering softly to her, a smile crept across my face.

"She's such a beautiful little girl, what's her name?" Norma asked.

"Flora McKinley." I said looking up for a minute.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful baby." Norma said softly.

"Thank you, Flora was my mum's name and I figured there was no better way to honor the woman who supported me my whole life." I said with a light smile.

I finished filling out the form and signed it quickly, I pushed the paper back towards Norma and made sure I laid my license and credit card on top. The bell above the door dinged as Norma began to type the information into a computer close by, my eyes travelled towards the door and my voice caught in my throat at the sight of the person who stepped inside.

Messy blonde hair, a leather jacket, piercing blue eyes, and a soft tan complexion probably from being in the sun a lot. No doubt this was Dylan, but I definitely hadn't been expecting someone as hot as him, I'm not really sure what I was expecting honestly. His eyes landed on me, and I watched them slightly grow larger, I averted my gaze quickly as a blush colored my cheeks; I had been staring entirely to long.

"Norma, you needed my help with something." He spoke.

I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach at the sound of his voice, oh god I shouldn't be developing a crush this quickly. I hadn't been in a relationship ever since I was raped and then a relationship was definitely out of the picture after I found out I was pregnant with my rapists kid.

"Umm yes I did, umm-" Norma stopped and looked at me she was searching for my name.

"Tenley, Tenley Andrews and if you don't mind helping me unload my car really fast, cause some of the stuff is a bit bigger than me and it's hard for me to get." I said quickly.

Dylan looked back to me and he looked almost starstruck at the sound of my voice, he only looked at me like he couldn't find his voice. Emma elbowed him and he shook his head softly, before letting out a simple yeah, I turned back to Norma and opened my mouth to speak.

"Go ahead, I can watch Flora for you while you unload the car." She said waving me off.

I gave a smile in thanks and bounded out the door towards Dylan, his hands were shoved in the pockets of his leather jacket and I gave him a sideways glance as I walked towards my car.

* * *

 _So the first chapter/prologue is up and I hope you babes enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this, please don't be afraid to write a review and I will do my best to reply to whatever you have to say! Love you boos *MUAH* ~Peace_


	2. Soothing Lullaby's

I know its been a while since I last updated and I am so sorry, things have been a bit crazy over the last few weeks and writers block is a bitch. I have brought the next chapter though and I hope you lovelies enjoy it *insert blushy face*

* * *

Tenley

I walked around the motel room, bouncing Flora lightly as I did so, she had been crying for most of the night and I had fed her, changed her diaper and given her some children's tylenol just in case it was teething pain, but she was still crying. I kissed her little face softly and realized just how warm she was, my stomach dropped and I quickly rushed towards my bag. I shifted Flora so I could dig through it easier and soon enough I found the thermometer, I laid her down on the bed and unbuttoned the onesie she was wearing, I made sure the thermometer was on before sticking it under her arm. I prayed silently that she wasn't sick, because right now I wasn't any position to get her the proper medical care she would need, a couple minutes, that felt more like hours, passed and the thermometer beeped. I looked down at the the temperature and I felt a lump grow in my throat at the number on the thermometer, 102.4, I turned it off and quickly tossed it onto the bed. I re-buttoned Flora's onesie as she cried harder, my hands shook as I put a jacket on her and then proceeded to wrap her tightly in a blanket. I searched around for a pair of shoes and found a pair of uggs I'd been given a few years ago for Christmas, I quickly pulled them on, not caring that my sweat pants weren't tucked in completely. I picked Flora up off the bed and held her close to me, I grabbed my wallet and shoved it into the backpack that I was using as her diaper bag, I shoved the room key into a side pocket and scrambled out of the motel room, barely remembering to lock the door.

The rocks crunched loudly under my feet as I ran towards the stone steps that led up to the large house, I took the steps two at a time, I felt awful for doing this but I needed to get Flora to the hospital quickly and I could see lights still on in the house, and there was police car parked by Norma's car. I was completely out of breath when I reached the front door and Flora was crying more than she was a few minutes before, I pressed my hand to her head and my eyes started to burn with tears, she was getting warmer by the minute. I knocked loudly on the big wooden door and bounced Flora softly, I hugged her tightly to me as I heard footsteps proceeding this way. Norma opened the door with a smile, but it quickly fell when she took in my state.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked concerned.

"I-uh I hate to do this because it's so late and it looks like you may be entertaining guests. If it weren't for the fact that I had to get my car towed to a shop and I have no other ride, I really hate to ask, or do this in general." I rambled nervously.

I barely knew Norma and here I was asking her to help me save my daughter, I could see that motherly affection in her eyes again and worry was overcoming it.

"Just breathe, and then tell me what you need." Norma said softly.

She reached out and placed a light hand on my shoulder, I saw someone walking up behind her, I didn't recognize him. My eyes darted between the two and I could feel the cold seeping into my bones, in my rush I had forgotten a jacket for myself. I snuggled Flora closer to me, her crying was softer now, not as noticeable but I knew she was still crying call it whatever you will.

"Flora, she's got a really high fever and it keeps climbing, I need to get her to the hospital cause it's already dangerously high." I spoke. "I hate to ask, I really do."

Norma's face changed from worry to determination, and she brushed some of my purple tinged hair out of my face before stepping away to let me inside for a moment. I stepped into the entryway and I welcomed the warmth that encompassed me, Norma shut the door behind me and turned to speak to me briefly.

"I'll get Dylan to take you right now, I will meet you at the hospital though I just need to clean up here real fast." Norma said in a motherly tone.

"Thank you so much!" I said slightly relieved.

She gave me a light smile and hurried into the actual house waving me in behind her, I stepped inside after her and watched as she bounded upstairs calling for Dylan as she did so. I saw the girl from the office earlier, she was talking to a man around Norma's age and I saw the person who came up behind Norma for a brief second. He placed his arm around the girl's shoulders and she leaned into his touch, they made a cute couple. My eyes darted back to the stairwell when I heard rapid footsteps descending them and I felt my heartbeat speed up for the second time today. Dylan was pulling on that same leather jacket he was wearing earlier and hurrying down the stairs ahead of Norma, he stopped in front of me and waited a moment before he opened the door.

His eyes scanned over me as he realized I didn't have a jacket, and I could see a war going on his head through his eyes. He opened the door and let me step through first, I pulled Flora tighter to me as she started crying louder again, I kissed her head softly and my eyes burned again as I realized she was hotter than she was a little while ago. Dylan saw my distress and he placed a hand on my back, quickly guiding me towards a large truck; he opened the door and I was debating on to get inside in the least complicated way, when I felt hands on my waist that gently lifted me up into the truck. He closed the door and ran around to the other side and I couldn't help the shock that was overcoming at what had just happened, the truck rumbled to life and we were speeding out of the parking lot, down the road straight towards the hospital.

Flora was still crying and I gently tried rocking her to help calm her, but it wasn't helping; I knew that singing would help somewhat but I was embarrassed to sing in front of people, I never think I'm good despite what I've been told. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dylan reach to turn up the heater, a slight smile tugged at my lips, but it never fully came. Oh fuck it, I'm gonna sing and I will get over whatever embarrassment I suffer from.

"And you asked what I want this year and I try to make this kind and clear, just a chance that maybe we'll find better days. 'Cause I don't need a boxes wrapped in strings and designer love and empty things, just a chance that we'll find better days. So take these words and sing out loud, 'cause everyone is forgiven now, 'cause tonight's the night the world begins again." I sang softly.

Flora's crying quieted and I felt relief flood through me, I sneaked a glance over at Dylan and the expression he wore was hard to read, but I saw his eyes dart my direction every few seconds. The hum of the truck was a welcome sound, it took me back to when I was a little kid again and the sounds of the diesel my grandpa used to drive. There was something about the noisiness that was a lullaby all in itself, when I wasn't able to sleep my grandpa used to take me on late night drives to anywhere and the noise of the diesel humming would lull me to sleep. I missed those days, when everything was so simple, but so wonderful as well, I'd give anything to have not grown up and be where I am now, but I also wouldn't give Flora up for the life of me. She was my life now and she was most definitely the best part right now, I saw the lights of the town appearing in the distance and the trucks soft hum became louder as Dylan sped up to get to the hospital faster.

* * *

 _I know it's a cliff-hanger, but hey that means all the more fun and its makes things a little more interesting, later babes, love you *muah* ~Peace_


	3. Late Night's: Part 1

_Hi my boos, I know it's been a long while since I updated and I could come up with a million excuses but in all honesty it's been writer's block and my depression going head on and that makes writing a bit hard but I am trying I swear which is why I have this short chapter for you to which there will be a second part so stay tuned and in the meantime enjoy this jewel._

Dylan

I watched Tenley pacing back and forth through the private waiting room, I was almost sure that the floor was about to fall out from beneath her, out of the corner of my eye I saw Norma moving towards me and I averted my gaze from Tenley, towards the floor. The chair beside me squeaked quietly and I watched a hand fall onto my knee, I looked towards Norma with a slightly raised eyebrow. She gave me one of her hurt puppy looks as she pulled her hand away, Norma opened her mouth and then shut it, she looked away and huffed slightly before turning back to me and I just kept looking at her waiting for her to spit out whatever she was going to say.

"Just spit, whatever it is, out Norma." I said quietly.

My eyes darted back to Tenley for a moment and that's when I caught sight of her slightly shivering, like she was cold. She didn't have a jacket and her clothes didn't seem thick enough to keep her warm, she must be freezing.

"Dylan, do something to comfort the poor girl, she's a mess and I can tell that she's at ease in your presence and from what I can see, she doesn't get that feeling very often." Norma finally said.

I whipped my head back towards her, was she crazy or something? Tenley hardly knew me and it was the same on my point, where in the hell would Norma get the idea that Tenley was at ease with me?

"Are you on something, Norma?" I whispered harshly.

"I'm not really sure what even means, but I have a feeling it's an offensive term. Dylan, I know I sound crazy, that's why I wasn't sure I should say anything at all, but as crazy as it sounds I can just see that Tenley is relaxed around you and I only say this because tension was rolling off her in waves back in that office, the minute you walked in though the whole feeling in that room changed and all tension was replaced with a sense of familiarity and ease." Norma said quietly.

I looked over Norma's face searching for some form of deception, but as far as I could tell she really believed everything she just told me. My eyes darted back to Tenley who had returned to the seat she first occupied, but her leg bounced up and down fast enough to make anyway slightly dizzy. I sighed and pushed myself up from the armchair, I walked towards Tenley and stopped in front of her, she peeked up at me through her plum colored curls. I kneeled down and gently brushed her hair back, and I watched her facial expression shift into that of shock at the simple action. I gave her a half smile and grabbed her hand softly, pulling her up from the chair, I shrugged my jacket off and placed it around her shoulders as I gently guided Tenley out of the room.

"There's a diner down the street that's still opened, I know you haven't eaten anything in a few hours and you're probably starved. Norma will call us if any news comes about Flora, otherwise we're staying away from the hospital for the next few hours and there won't be any fighting me over this, you need it." I said softly.

Tenley nodded and I heard a soft-spoken okay come from her, she pushed her arms through the sleeves of my jacket and then pulled it tightly around her, I hesitantly laid an arm over Tenley's shoulder's and was surprised when she moved further into the slight embrace and went as far as winding one of her slender arms around my waist. _  
_

* * *

 _A bit of a cliff-hanger I know and a bit of a change considering it's in Dylan's POV, I just figured I'd give my hand at it and I believe I did a halfway decent job but don't be afraid to comment and tell me what you think of it and whether I should do other chapters in his POV as well. Until next time my little jewels, love you guys *MUAH* ~Peace_


	4. Late Night's: Part 2

Hi babes! I'm back with the second part to the last chapter, I really hope you'll enjoy this at least half as much as I enjoyed writing it for you lovelies!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bates Motel or the characters, but I do own Tenley and Flora

* * *

Dylan

Tenley ran her finger around the edge of the coffee mug and her eyes followed her fingers movement, her plum colored hair was messily thrown up into a bun and a few pieces had escaped, they softly framed her round face, her eyes were the color of the sky just after it rained, such a soft blue that it actually was a silvery grey. I shook my head softly and stared down at my coffee that was black as night, I looked up when I heard someone clear their throat. Our waitress stood there with a flirtatious and too much cleavage hanging out of her uniform, normally I wouldn't be bothered by it, but tonight I was and maybe it was because of the girl sitting across from me with her raw beauty and open vulnerability spilling out everywhere she went.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" The waitress, whose name was Paula, asked in a sickly sweet voice.

I turned my attention to Tenley who gave a soft smile and shook her head quickly, I turned back to the waitress and said, "No, we're good if we could just get the check."

She nodded and reached out to brush my arm as she walked away, I deftly dodged her hand and turned my attention back to Tenley who sat looking at me with a smirk.

"What?" I asked seriously.

"Either you seriously don't care that the waitress was helplessly flirting with you or your gay or something else is bothering you." Tenley said around a snort of laughter.

It was the first time I had seen her smile and I was slightly dazed at the sight of it, she really had a beautiful smile. It matched her personality at least what little glimpses I'd seen of it, I couldn't help but wonder what happened to make her shut herself off and where Flora's dad was because if it were me I wouldn't ever be able to leave their sides.

"I'm not gay, and I do care that's she flirting with me, that's partly why I'm bothered and the other part, I mean well have you seen her. I'm not saying she's ugly, but there is such a thing as too much of everything sometimes." I said my voice getting lower.

Tenley let out another snort of laughter and quickly covered her mouth when the waitress returned with our check. I pulled out some cash and left it by the check, I noticed on the receipt the waitress had written her number with call me and a winky face written underneath it. I scowled at it, that was the last thing I wanted to do, I saw Tenley's hand reach over and grab the receipt. My eyes shot up to her and she gave me a soft smile and whispered, "I got this, just follow my lead."

I nodded slowly, not really sure what she had in mind. Tenley slid out of the booth and walked past me, gently grabbing my hand in the process and pulled me along with her; her hand was soft against mine and so small held inside my large hands. She marched us right up to the register and slammed the receipt down on the counter, Paula jumped noticeably, obviously shocked by the sudden outburst.

"Just what exactly is this?" Tenley said menacingly.

Her thin finger lay atop the receipt, pointing directly at the number. Paula was suddenly very aware of Tenley's presence and she opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

"Well?!" Tenley said an edge to her voice.

Damn, she was a good actor, I felt her hand squeeze mine gently and I wasn't sure what it meant, but I squeezed her's back. Paula still hadn't said anything, but her face portrayed the fact that she was freaked out by Tenley's actions.

"Okay, look here, Paula." Tenley said, pointedly looking at Paula's name-tag. "I'm not sure what you're plan was with this whole thing, but you have clearly made my boyfriend very uncomfortable here. I will give you two options either you apologize profusely immediately or I talk to your superior and mention the fact of sexual harassment."

Paula opened and closed her mouth a few more times and then she spoke hurriedly, "Oh my god, I am so sorry, I had no idea that you two were, I am so sorry."

Tenley nodded her head in a deliberate manner and then pulled me out of the diner hurriedly, once we were outside I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my mouth and then suddenly we were both laughing like maniacs outside on the sidewalk in the cold October air. It was the middle of the night and it was freezing, but I couldn't remember the last time I had felt this alive, the last time I had found somebody who made me feel this alive and then just like that it all ended. The sound of a cell-phone ringing broke through our laughter, there was a soft hello followed by a few giggles and then her face dropped. Our feet pounded against the pavement as we raced towards the truck, my tires peeled out against the pavement and we were racing for the hospital, our slight fun was suddenly forgotten.

* * *

 _I'm sorry for another cliff hanger, but they are kind of fun. I do hope you babes enjoyed this lovely chapter and I do hope I'll get to hear from you babes (: *MUAH* ~Peace_


End file.
